


The Middle Part 1 -- Jimmy

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle Part 1 -- Jimmy

Three months. That was how long Jimmy had Sam as his love before he just up and vanished. Three months of bliss, three months of pure, unadulterated love and devotion. Three months where Jimmy felt like he was truly alive. And then one day everything fell apart. Sam had been planning on spending the night at Jimmy’s and when nine o’clock came and he still wasn’t there Jimmy had walked next door to see if Sam had gotten sick or something. What he saw shocked him, the house was empty, as if no one had lived there in a while. When he walked back to his house he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his mailbox. 

He took the note inside, noticing it was in Sam’s handwriting. The letter was short and to the point. Sam and Dean’s father had come back and had decided they were leaving that day, not even giving them a chance to say goodbye. Sam said in the letter how much he loved Jimmy and how much he was going to miss him. Sam promised to come back if he could, and stated that he hadn’t wanted to leave Jimmy, that Jimmy was his world.

It had taken months for Jimmy to get over the shock of Sam’s disappearance. Every day he looked out his window, looking for signs that Sam had returned to him. But as the months progressed Jimmy became more and more depressed, lost without the young man. It had been almost six months since Sam had disappeared when Jimmy’s life changed once more.

Jimmy had gotten home from work and was about to make something to eat. The TV was on in the background, but Jimmy couldn’t have told you what was on, he didn’t pay attention to it, not anymore. He was lost, going about his days as if on autopilot, one day bleeding into the next. There was a knock on the door which caused Jimmy’s heart to skip a beat. He practically ran to the door, pulling it open, hoping to see Sam on the other side. But it wasn’t Sam, it was Amelia standing on the front porch, looking older and more tired than she had when Jimmy had seen her last almost five years earlier.

He noticed a young girl standing at her side, the girl had blonde hair and looked to be about four years old. Jimmy looked to Amelia in confusion, noticing the worried look on her face. He motioned them inside, shrugging at the mess. “I wasn’t expecting company, sorry about the mess.”

Amelia and Jimmy talked for what seemed like hours, discussing Claire, who as it turned out was Jimmy’s daughter. Jimmy had been hurt when he found out that when Amelia found out she had been pregnant she ran, but also knew that had she stayed he never would have fallen in love with Sam. Jimmy needed a purpose, something to ground him, and so a few weeks after Amelia and Claire showed up on his doorstep, Jimmy married Amelia. 

Amelia knew his heart wasn’t hers, not anymore, but he tried to be a good husband, something he failed at, and a good father, something he excelled at. She knew that had Claire not been in the picture Jimmy would have never married her. Amelia wasn’t sure who had captured his heart, but she knew that whoever it was had ended up breaking Jimmy.

They had been married for four years, still living in the same house, when the young man appeared on their doorstep one afternoon. It was early summer, and Jimmy was off at work, but Claire had been playing outside with Amelia watching from the porch. The man had pulled up down the block and had walked towards the house, hands in his pockets. When he saw Amelia and Claire he looked confused, but had still approached, a smile on his face.

“Excuse me, Ma’am, but do you know what happened to the last owner of this house? His name was Jimmy Novak,” the man had asked.

“He still lives here. He’s at work at the moment, but he should be home in a couple of hours,” Amelia was confused to who the young man was, obviously he knew her husband. She watched as he saw the ring on her finger, watched as he swallowed hard shaking his head. “Did you want to stay and wait for him?”

“No, that’s alright. Just... just can you tell me if he’s okay? We were friends when I used to live next door. I just was wondering how he was doing.”

“He’s good, happy. He works a lot, but he’s a good man, a good husband, a great father,” she paused when she saw the young man flinch at the words. There was obviously more to the story than the two of them just being friends, but Amelia wasn’t sure she wanted to know just how close her husband had been with the young man standing in front of her. “Can I at least ask you your name? So I can tell Jimmy you stopped by.”

“Sam, Sam Winchester. He’ll know who I am. Just... let him know I am fine, okay?”

Amelia nodded, watching as Sam walked away, head down. It was as if she had just watched his world fall apart. Obviously the young man had had a crush on Jimmy, and finding out he was happy with a wife and daughter had hurt, but it didn’t change the fact that Jimmy was hers.

When Jimmy got home Amelia told him about their visitor and the look on his face spoke volumes. She had never seen him look at her like he did when he was speaking about Sam. He didn’t mention a relationship between them, but she would bet all her money on the fact that Sam was the person who had broken Jimmy’s heart all those years earlier.

If things had been strained before Sam’s visit, things went downhill after that. Claire never knew that her parents had stopped sleeping in bed together. She never knew that they fought over someone who wasn’t even in their lives anymore. She never knew that her father was miserable, that he wanted to take off and look for Sam and she was the only thing keeping him there.

Jimmy had tried to be a good father, a good husband. He tried to not long for Sam, to need him more than he had ever needed anything. He threw himself into church and work, and when Castiel began talking to him he finally thought he was losing his mind. But when Castiel told him that he was going to help Sam and Dean, that he needed Jimmy’s body to do so, how could Jimmy say no? If giving himself to the angel took him to Sam he would do so in a heartbeat. And so, he said yes.


End file.
